Nobody Wants to See the Inevitable
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: An undeserving Head Girl and a selfloving Head Boy. Will a forbidden love spark from the most unlikely couple? DracoxHermione Summary credited to Corazie. Thanks
1. The other head

Authors Note: Ok some ppl might be confused, but I'll explain. I WAS going to make a story about a girl named Elizabeth Cassidy Black. But I decided to make it a Dramione fic instead…I know it is TOTALLY cliché but I can't help it, they are WAY TO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!! So here it is…

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: The other head 

Hermione Granger was staring out window into the rain from her new window as head girl. Her new head girl dormitory was completely exquisite. The Canopy bed, with red and gold sheets with matching curtains were the most welcoming thing she had ever seen, and the vaulted ceiling didn't exactly put any drabness into the room either. No, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her new room, it just felt as if she didn't deserve it, any of it. She didn't even know why she felt this way, although Harry and Ron were always making her feel like she had done something wrong.

Its not as if she wasn't grateful Dumbledore had mad her Head Girl, she just wondered why. The two words of wonderment that had most certainly passed through any persons thoughts in the entire world, _'Why me?' _Of course she had known that in being a Gryffindor prefect in the fifth year would make her a candidate for head girl. She had never dreamed of actually landing the job, it had always seemed like it would always be a dream. But here she was, in her seventh year, Head Girl, and in the most amazing room she could ever dream of.

With all the happiness came more responsibility, with checking of the corridors and helping the first years, she didn't even know how she would be able to manage her studies. She would have the prefects and Head boy to help her of course, and having Harry and Ron not being able to be around her every second begging her to help then prepare for some exam or help with some essay or another. It wasn't that she didn't love her friends but like when you're around any other person to much, she got sick of them getting being on her case all the time.

Ron had once said in their fourth year, "You look way better without a 15 pound book bag slung over your back." She remembered thinking _'Yeah I would probably look better without you over my back all the time also'_

She finally tore her eyes away from the window, ready to go out into the common room and meet the Head Boy. He hadn't been on the train, in the head's compartment. She had spent the entire ride curled up in a corner reading one of her muggle books.

She traipsed out into the common room, ready to greet her new companion, but saw instead a tall bleach blonde beauty that had a smirk on his face that could wipe the smile off cupid's face.

_Malfoy…_

…

A/n what did ya think? Leave me review please and I'll be happy. This was just basically a prologue and all the other chapters will actually be longer,


	2. A Strawberry Scented Spark

Disclaimer: If you don't want enemies make them friends, if you don't want lawsuits make disclaimers. :) lol

Authors Note: I do believe this is the first time I have nothing to say except………….ENJOY!

Chapter 2: A Strawberry Scented Spark

She stopped, rooted to the floor, with her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

The blonde boy's mouth was also dropped, seeming equally surprised at her presence if not more so, but then his smirk reappeared and his anticipated smartass comment came.

"God Granger you're going to drool on yourself. I can't be THAT hot (A/N Oh yeah you can! lol)…oh that's right I am." (A/N Told ya. lol)

Hermione, quickly regained composure and remembered who she was dealing with. "Shut up Malfoy it's not as if you're not surprised to see me as well."

"That may be true, but you obviously don't have enough class to hide the fact that you were surprised." He said knowingly. She glared at him, "Then perhaps you would be unselfish enough to teach me the ways of the classy, Mr. Malfoy, king of the Slytherins?" She said sarcastically.

His smirk softened, "I would be happy to oblige." He said seriously.

'_Did he just ask me out?' _Hermione thought, panicking.

Malfoy turned away from her and settled himself on the couch in front of the fire. She just stood there, still in her spot just inside her bedroom door. _'what should I do? Should I go read on the couch, on the same couch as the infamous Draco Malfoy? Or should I just stay in my room? I'll just stay in my room.' _She settled on silently.

"Are you just going to stand in your doorway all night and stare at me or what?" Malfoy asked, looking behind the couch. Hermione was snapped out of her trance and back into reality, "No, I wasn't planning on it…" She crossed the room to the bathroom without another word. After she got in there she remembered that she was going to read but then decided that since she was already in here she might as well just take her shower now.

About 20 minutes later she exited the shower smelling of Strawberries & Cream. She was in the middle of drying herself off but someone banged on the door (A/N I HATE it when I get interrupted when I'm drying my hair grrr…it makes me mad), "Granger are you almost finished in there?! I was hoping to take a shower sometime in this century if you don't mind."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled at him.

"Well…just hurry up!" He said, settling himself into an armchair outside the door.

A few minutes later she emerged, fully dressed in a white tank top and soft purple Capri Pajamas. "Took you long enough…what's that smell?" He asked smelling her Strawberry & Cream scent. "Oh that's just my shampoo," She said flipping her wet hair in his direction. "Hey!" He cried as little droplets of water landed on his skin. "What, is the King of Slytherin afraid of a little water?" Hermione said with a grin.

"No Hermione…I would just rather get wet of my own accord thank you very much." He said haughtily.

"Whatever you say Draco," She said, and rolled her eyes. She went and got a book as originally planned and read on the couch in the common room for awhile before going to bed. Draco hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

* * *

The next morning Draco awoke with a start. He had a dream that he was running from his Father and he couldn't get away. Then he ran into Hermione and she saved him. _'What could a dream like that mean?'_

* * *

Later at breakfast him and Hermione were to sit at the heads table, as they were head boy and girl. Hermione was a little regretful that she couldn't sit with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but she got over it.

She kept stealing sideways glances at Draco, seeing was he was doing, how he was doing it. She realized that she loved the way his non-slicked back hair would fall into his eyes and he would move it back but only for it to fall into his face again. _'I can't like him! But he is incredibly cute. No! I can't like him; he has been horrid to me since he knew I existed. But he wasn't horrid last year at all. So! One year doesn't make up for a lifetime of torture! But he is incredibly cute!'_ She continued to argue with herself silently.

Meanwhile, next door in Draco's thoughts battled each other as well, (A/N I'm so funny lol). '_Look at her; she has gotten so pretty since last year._ _No! You're a Slytherin you can't think she is pretty! But look at her! She is so beautiful! Wait a minute! Last night, she didn't call me Malfoy, she called me Draco…'_

"Hey Hermione?" He said, trying to get her attention. "What?" She asked, only half listening. "Last night, right before I went into the shower, you called me Draco instead of Malfoy." "Oh, I didn't realize. Well that is your name isn't it?" She said wearily. "Yes, but up until last night you only ever called me Malfoy." He said. She got up, getting ready to leave, "Up until last night, you only ever called me Granger." She walked down the few steps towards the doors of the Great Hall not looking back.

A/N Awww was that too cute or what? I usually don't write fluffy stuff but I guess I'm completely capable of it. Anyways please review, I makes me want to update more…


	3. Fall Fun

Disclaimer: Now seriously ppl, if I owned any of this do you think I would be writing here, on fanfiction? I think not! But I do, however, own all my notebooks and Ipod, which help with making the plots of my stories. :)

Authors Note: I changed the title, as some of you might have noticed. I figured out a better one, because 'Forbidden Love' in my opinion is totally over used. I also wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers out there, even though how few of you there are. But hopefully, as time goes on there will be more of you rooting for me. :) lol

Chapter 3: Fall Fun

Weeks went past and September became October. Nothing much was said between the head boy and the head girl. Mostly nothing more than a Good Morning and a Good night. But just because nothing was being said doesn't mean nothing was being thought. Neither of them new it, but the other was almost constantly thinking about their counterpart.

On one of the first few days of October Hermione was outside raking leaves into piles then jumping into them. She didn't know it but Draco was watching from across the grounds, watching her childlikeness (A/N yes that is a word). He wondered that how a seventh year, with a mound of homework could just be sitting outside playing in leaves.

After watching for 15 minutes he went over, "Where are your beloved Harry and Ron?"

She looked up at him from under her leaves, "Quidditch."

He smiled slightly, and "I see…would you like me to join you in your quest of being the most carefree seventh year in this whole god forsaken castle?" She beamed, "Just because I look like I'm carefree, doesn't mean I don't have anything on mind you know. And I don't think its god forsaken. It just has a few rough patches." He offered a hand to help her up, "Well, that may be true but you certainly look carefree, what with all these leaves in your hair." He reached down and pulled one out. She caught his eye, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but couldn't.

"So…erm…how do you do this whole playing-the-leaves thing? Draco asked, pulling away from her gaze. She looked away as well and started staring at the leaves. "Well, you take this," she transformed her flip-flop into a rake, "and you rake all the leaves up into a pile. Then you just jump in them."

He looked from her, to the flip-flop rake back to her again, "Why can't I just use my wand?"

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, that takes the whole fun out of everything!" She said in a pompous voice with her hands planted firmly planted on her hips.

He grabbed the rake from her and his face went emotionless. He smacked her in the butt with it and started chasing her all around the grounds with it, "You're completely right Hermione this is fun!"

"AHHHH!!! She cried.

He continued to chase her until she tripped over a fairly large rock in the grass. "Ow!" She yelled. He stopped chasing her and started to try and help her up. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine…I guess." She replied, getting up. She had lost her other Flip-Flop, and she picked it up, ready to put it back on her foot but then got another idea. She raised it high above her head, ready to chase Draco with it but he was one step ahead of her and plucked it right out of her hand. "Hey!" She shouted mock-angrily, "That's not fair!" He smirked, "yes it's completely fair!" he said, bringing his face closer to hers

"Nu-Uh!" she yelled, getting closer.

"Yeah-huh!" He yelled back, getting closer still.

"Nu-"Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers.

What seemed like hours later, they broke apart panting slightly. Hermione got up and started backing away slowly, "Umm…I'll see you later Draco…"

"But…you can't…you can't just…uh!" He called out half-heartedly and confused.

Ooo drama! Lol I think I did that exact same thing in my HSM fic but yeah they different girls did it for different reasons…review please!


End file.
